Stay The Same
by Hoshi Agustina
Summary: Prompto yang dulu tidak se-sociable Prompto yang sekarang. Pria berambut blonde itu dulunya makhluk yang tidak banyak ngomong, selalu terlihat sendirian, dan gemuk. / WARNING : mengandung sedikit unsur shonen-ai. Don't like, don't read.


Noctis terkadang menemukan dirinya berpikir sudah berapa lama persahabatannya dengan Prompto terjalin. Dua tahun? Tapi sejauh yang Noctis ingat, dia sudah mengenal Prompto jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Sejak mereka masih duduk di sekolah dasar, barang kali. Dan Prompto yang dulu mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan Prompto yang Noctis kenal sekarang.

Prompto yang dulu lebih pemalu dan imut.

Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix

Prompto yang dulu tidak se- _sociable_ Prompto yang sekarang. Pria berambut blonde itu dulunya makhluk yang tidak banyak ngomong, selalu terlihat sendirian, dan gemuk. Oke, Noctis tidak bermaksud menyinggung fisik sekarang. Lagipula, bagi Noctis tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Baginya, Prompto ya Prompto. Cuma karena angka di timbangan yang berubah tak akan mengubah Prompto jadi orang lain, bukan? Terkecuali kenyataan bahwa Noctis menemukan Prompto yang dulu jauh lebih imut daripada Prompto yang dikenalnya sekarang.

"Noct, malam ini temani aku ke _game center_. Ya, ya? Aku bosan di rumah terus," kata Prompto dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat memelas.

Nah, Prompto tak perlu berusaha sampai sekeras itu juga untuk membuat sahabatnya itu mengiyakan permintaannya. Toh Noctis juga akan mengiyakan permintaan dari si blonde itu. Kapan sih Noctis pernah bilang tidak?

"Boleh saja sih," balas Noctis singkat yang kemudian dilanjut, "aku berharap punya kawan sepengertian diriku yang mau membelikanku minuman kaleng rasa momo di mesin penjual otomatis di sebelah sana."

"Serahkan padaku!" Prompto langsung meluncur pergi ke mesin penjual otomatis yang Noctis maksud untuk membelikan sahabatnya itu sekaleng jus momo.

Noctis yang merasa berhasil mengerjai kawannya itu hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Prompto pergi. Kemudian, dia tenggelam lagi dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Prompto yang dulu tak akan berani mengajaknya ngomong apalagi meminta Noctis menemani dirinya ke _game center_. Prompto yang dulu mungkin justru akan menunduk diam sembari memegang kameranya dengan tangannya yang berkeringat karena gugup. Dan Noctis tertawa ketika membayangkannya. Sungguh, kalau sahabatnya itu balik dan melihatnya tertawa sendiri, dia pasti akan disangka gila. Tapi sungguh lagi, Prompto yang dulu benar-benar imut kalau dibayangkan.

Noctis di sana, menunggu di antara kerumunan yang ada karena lagi-lagi, Prompto terlambat. _Paling-paling Prompt menemukan kucing atau anjing tersesat dengan luka di kakinya, lagi_ , pikir Noctis. Karena terus terang, sepertinya sahabatnya itu punya jodoh dengan hewan-hewan peliharaan yang terluka. Lihat saja sudah berapa kali pria blonde itu pulang membawa hewan terluka yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Noct!"

Noctis menoleh dan menemukan sosok familiar sedang melambai-lambai di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lintas. Itu Prompto. Dengan kaos hitam dan celana panjang casual miliknya, seperti biasa.

"Maaf terlambat!" ujar Prompto sembari berlari ke arah sobatnya, Noctis. "Aku jumpa kucing tadi, dan, dan…"

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Aku tahu," tekan Noctis lagi.

Dan ada hening di antara mereka. Karena Prompto kira Noctis marah padanya, untuk keterlambatannya yang kesekian kali.

"Kutraktir _crepes_ nanti."

Dan Noctis tertawa. Pulas, karena melihat ke- _awkward_ -an temannya itu tak pernah jadi terlalu membosankan baginya. Pulas, karena pada akhirnya, dia menemukan Prompto tetaplah Prompto yang dulu dengan perubahan di sana-sini.

"Hei, kenapa tertawa? Aku serius! Aku minta maaf, oke?" Prompto berusaha keras membujuk kawannya itu dengan muka yang memerah--karena terus terang, dia tak tahu kenapa Noctis tiba-tiba tertawa. Hei, ayolah, dia tidak pintar. Jangan membuatnya menebak apa yang sedang berlangsung dalam pikiran sang pangeran.

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak marah." Sang pangeran dari kerajaan Lucis itu berusaha menghentikan tawanya sembari menghapus air mata dari sudut-sudut matanya. Sungguh, Prompto itu makhluk hidup yang sampai kapanpun tak akan jadi membosankan baginya dan dia kawannya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan berdampingan, tanpa harus memberi isyarat apapun satu sama lain untuk mengayunkan langkah. Karena mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingat saat pertama kali bertemu denganku?"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa pertemuan pertamaku dengan pangeran. Itu saat upacara penerimaan murid baru, 'kan?"

"Hah! Jauh sebelum itu. Saat masih di sekolah dasar. Apanya yang 'mana mungkin aku lupa'?" cibir Noctis.

"O-oh, yang itu.." Prompto hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya sembari tertawa kaku.

"Kau masih se- _awkward_ dulu, dengan bibir yang lebih banyak mengoceh, tentu saja."

"Ten--tunggu dulu, itu pujian?"

Dan Noctis kembali dibuat tertawa sekali lagi oleh sahabatnya itu. Kalau dia tahu lebih awal bersama dengan Prompto akan jadi seasik ini, Noctis tak akan segan-segan membuka suara terlebih dahulu pada Prompto kecil.

Prompto yang sekarang juga adalah Prompto yang dulu, dengan perubahan di sana-sini. Perubahan yang terjadi karena ada dirinya di sana, yang mengisi hari-hari Prompto. Dan Noctis berani jamin, Prompto yang sekarang juga tidak kalah imutnya dengan Prompto yang dulu.

 _End._


End file.
